MARVEL COMICS: Force Works (Iron Man: Armored Adventures)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL ANIMATIED MULTIVERSE FORCE WORKS (Iron Man) Iron Man: Armored Adventures (also known in early promotional materials as Iron Man: The Animated Series) is a 3D CGI cartoon series based on the Marvel Comics superhero Iron Man. It debuted in the USA on the Nicktoons on April 24, 2009, and has already begun airing on Canadian network Teletoon. Iron Man: Armored Adventures aired on Nickelodeon on July 4, 2009 until September 12, 2009.[3] The series is story edited by showrunner Christopher Yost,[4] who also worked on Wolverine and the X-Men, and numerous other Marvel Animation projects. The television show is not related to the 2007 animated film The Invincible Iron Man; It has a different voice cast, but some story elements are similar and the show uses the same musical score as the film in some instances. It is the first Iron Man television series since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_(TV_series) Iron Man] from 1994–1996, and started airing after the success of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_(2008_film) live action Iron Man film]. The series follows the adventures of teenage child prodigy Tony Stark and his alter ego of Iron Man. As Iron Man, he uses his technological inventions to fight various similarly technologically advanced threats. His friends, James "Rhodey" Rhodes and Pepper Potts help him on his courageous, and dangerous adventures. TRAILER OVERALL PLOT When his industrialist father Howard Stark who disappears in a plane crash after refusing to weaponize the Earth Mover at Obaiah Stane's behest, 17-year-old genius Tony uses a high-tech suit of armor he has constructed and investigates a charge that Stane may have been involved in his father's death. As Iron Man, Tony spends his time stopping Stane's plans and saving the world from other villains such as Mandarin, Mr. Fix, Whiplash, A.I.M., Living Laser, the Maggia, Controller, Crimson Dynamo, Blizzard, Killer Shrike, Unicorn, M.O.D.O.K., Ghost, Black Knight, and Technovore. He is assisted in his crime fighting efforts with help from James Rhodes and Pepper Potts. Tony's activities as Iron Man usually result in his needing to make up excuses as to why he is constantly late or missing from school and other activities. Dependent on his phenomenal technology for survival, Tony must balance the pressures of teenage life with the duties of being a super hero. –– First Season The first season of Iron Man: Armored Adventures has a total of 26 episodes. Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Gene Khan, Happy Hogan, Whitney Stane, Black Panther, The Hulk, and S.H.I.E.L.D. all appear in this season. The first season focuses on the Makluan Rings saga as Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Gene Khan work together to get the 5 rings. Upon overthrowing his stepfather Xin Zhang, Gene secretly works undercover to steal the rings from his friends, and ends up betraying them (which upsets Pepper). The season also features the Madame Masque Saga, which comes to a conclusion in the episode "Best Served Cold". Tony's feud with Obadiah Stane comes to a partial conclusion in that episode as well. The season ends with two primary cliffhangers in the episode "Tales of Suspense". The now-friendless Gene discovers that the original Mandarin had 5 other rings besides the original 5. Tony finds out that his father, Howard, survived the plane crash and is being held prisoner, while the armory is destroyed during Xin Zhang's attack limiting Tony's resources to find and rescue his father. This season featured Makluan Guardian versions of Dreadknight, Ultimo, Firebrand, and Fin Fang Foom who guard the rings the Mandarin hasn't obtained yet. Black Panther, Hulk, Rick Jones, Nick Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. make guest appearances. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Pepper Potts Category:Howard Stark Category:Obadiah Stane Category:Mandarin Category:Mr. Fix Category:Whiplash Category:A.I.M. Category:Living Laser Category:The Maggia Category:Contoller Category:Crimson Dynamo Category:Blizzard Category:Killer Shrike Category:Yegor Balinov - Unicorn Category:M.O.D.O.K. Category:Ghost Category:Black Knight Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Dreadknight Category:Ultimo Category:Firebrand Category:Fin Fang Foom Category:Rick Jones Category:Nick Fury Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:Whitney Frost - Madame Masque Category:James Rhodes - War Machine Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk Category:Awesome Android Category:T'Challa - Black Panther